Blood Hex
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: Harry overhears a conversation between Draco and Pansy, and can't help but be curious. The Golden Trio stumbles a cross a whole world of lies and deceptions.
1. Chapter 1: Overheard Secret

Harry was wondering the castle, just a few minutes after curfew, when he heard voices. He quickly hid in an alcove as the voices began to grow louder as they approached, "Draco, I think you should at least go to the hospital wing."

Harry was surprised when Draco said, "If I go to the hospital wing, they'll file a report."

Pansy said, "Draco, it's really bad, and the spell's not working, look you've already bled through the bandages and your shirt."

Harry could see Draco flinch, before he said, "And what do I tell Madam Pomfrey happen? I can't say… oops I fell down and got a hex slash on my back?"

Pansy bit her lip and said, "You could say you got hit from behind, that you don't know who did it."

Draco seemed to consider that for a moment then shook his head and said, "No, it'll make the others panic, thinking someone's attacking Slytherins, plus you know she can always tell when I'm lying."

Pansy sighed and said, "Well then maybe you should tell them the truth."

Draco snarled, "No."

Pansy sighed and said, "Someone in the castle is using dark blood magic! The teachers should know!"

Draco tugged at his hair and said, "Pansy, you don't get it. If I tell a teacher someone used a blood hex on me, they legally have to perform a scrying spell to collaborate my story, and do you know what they'll find? They'll find out that someone only used blood magic on me after I used blood magic, and because I've used blood magic they won't be able to tell who sent the hex! I could be sent to prison, I could get the kiss!"

Pansy looked like she was going to cry, "They wouldn't, not if they knew why you did that spell!"

Draco sighed and said, "it doesn't matter why, it only matters that I used dark and forbidden magic, with my father's history do you think people would just let it slide?"

Pansy's face scrunched up and she said, "So they are going to get away with it? Someone hurt you, and they are going to get away with it!"

Draco smiled and patted Pansy's cheek, "It's not like it's the first time I've taken my licks in silence, look right now I can survive without treatment, if it gets any worse or if it happens again, I'll go to the infirmary, Okay?"

Pansy rubbed her eyes and said, "Promise?"

Draco smiled and said, "Promise, now what are we going to do about the secant year girl, Madera, the one who keeps crying? She's absolutely ruining our reputation as Slytherins."

Pansy laughed and said, "It's not her fault…" and that was the last Harry heard before they moved out of range.


	2. Chapter 2: A Family Secret

_Author's Note: Okay, so this story really takes a turn in the secant chapter! I might have to actually change the summary of this whole story! Let me know what you think! _

Harry wasn't completely sure what exactly he had overheard, but he knew it was a big deal. So, that night he got Herminie alone, and asked her, "Hey, do you know anything about blood magic?"

Next thing he knew both Ron and Hermione were hysterical, and wouldn't stop questioning him to finally he spilled the beans on what he had overheard. Silence reined for a while until finally Ron asked, "Did Malfoy say why he used a Blood spell?"

Harry was surprised, Ron actually sounded more curious than anything, he had been certain his friend would want nothing more than to get Draco in trouble. When Harry shook his head Ron said, "I don't like Malfoy, but he's a smart guy, he wouldn't use that kind of magic unless it was something really important. Some blood magic is forbidden because it's dangerous to the user; if Pansy knows and is supporting him then he obviously didn't do something bad."

Hermione said, "I think we need to find out more, if someone's using a Blood Hex, we need to know?"

Harry frowned and asked, "What's the difference between blood magic and a blood hex?"

Hermione sighed and said, "Mainly the intent of the spell, and whose blood is being used. If someone is using blood magic to hurt Draco and he thinks a spell won't reveal the user, than whoever it is must have his blood. That's really dark and dangerous magic, and could result in serious danger to everyone around the caster and the victim."

The Golden Trio was still trying to figure out a way to get the information they wanted the next morning. They thought they had been discreet in their scrutiny, but as they made their way to class, Draco stepped in front of them, Crabbe and Goyle were just a ways down the hall. Draco asked, "Can I help you three with something?"

Harry couldn't meet Draco's eye, and Herminie was trying to think of something to say that wouldn't give them away. Draco was so focused on Harry, surprised by his almost guilty, submissive expression, that he didn't notice Ron slip past him till Ron poked him in the back with his wand and said a little spell so quite no one herd. The effect was instant, Draco let out a gasp of pain as he dropped to his knees.

Hermione gasped out, "Ron?"

Ron looked up with wide eyes and said, "That answers the question, someone really did use a blood hex on him."

Pansy, who had just entered the hallway, came running over and asked, "Are you okay."

Draco clenched his fist and sent a glare at Ron as he pushed himself to his feet. Pansy frowned and said, "You don't think they did it? Do you?"

Draco frowned and said, "No, but how did they know?"

Pansy went a little wide-eyed and said, "I didn't tell them!"

Draco raised an eyebrow and Herminie said, "We overheard you talking last night."

Pansy said, "Oh no."

Draco narrowed his eyes and asked, "And what all did you overhear.

Pansy growled out, "Draco, if you don't think it's them and they don't know all the fact, we should leave them out of this."

Draco seemed to consider them for a moment and then said, "There Gryffindors, They won't just drop this, either we bring them in or they hand us over to the teachers, and even Severus would have to turn us in, if even half of this came to light."

Pansy sighed and said, "You realize how much paperwork it's going to take to clear that?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and said, "We can't exactly play this one by the book because it isn't an actual case."

Harry finally lost his temper and asked, "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

Draco glanced to Pansy, who held her head and said, "Fine, but only because this is personal to you, but only for this, you will still honor your oath of secrecy."

Draco snorted and said, "Potter, we'll tell you later, right now we need to go to class, you really want to know, meet us outside the Room of Requirements tonight twenty minutes to curfew."

With that, Draco and Pansy walked away, leaving the Golden Trio confused and curious.

The Golden Trio was starting to go crazy in anticipation; they barely made it through the school day. Finally the time came and they arrived at the designated place. Pansy was there when they showed up, leaning against the wall across from the entrance to the Room of Requirements, in her hand she held what looked like a file folder. She smiled when they arrived and said, "It'll be just a minute, Draco got held up."

The Golden Trio wanted to groan at the extension of their waiting time. Finally Draco showed up, strolling over at a brisk walk he said, "Pansy, we can officially take Snape off the list of suspects."

Pansy raised an eyebrow and asked, "For the actual case or for use of the blood hex?"

Draco took a deep breath and said, "Both, he has a solid alibi for the case, and he was so weak from the meeting today that his occlemancy walls were down, turns out that our dear head of house actually knows little to nothing about blood magic other than the fact that it is dark and the reasons the ministry banned it, nothing more."

Pansy smiled and said, "Impressive Draco, you've managed to remove one name off a list of some two hundred, should I make a round of applause?"

Draco glared daggers and said, "And who have you checked off our list?"

Pansy smiled and said, "I was able to talk with our portrait snakes and can confirm that over three fourths of our Slytherins where in the pits during the incident, and I can confirm that Theodore Nott and some Ravenclaw girl were caught by the Ravenclaw girls group of friends, and the Portraits concur that they were fighting the whole time of the incident and long past it."

Draco nodded and then tilted his head towards the Golden Trio and said, "Alright, so what all are we telling the little children?"

Pansy smiled and turned to the Trio and said, "Before we start, I must have you promise not to share the details of this conversation with anyone, an oath would be best."

Hermione said, "Only if you guys aren't doing anything dangerous, if we feel that you are doing anything to endanger the inhabitants of the school we need to be able to tell the teachers."

Pansy nodded and said, "Alright, but before you decided that, you need to hear everything we have to say." When the three gave nods of agreement Pansy turned to Draco and said, "Draco, I'm going to head in with them, you do a quick run through, make sure no one plans to come this direction."

Draco rolled his eyes, and headed off in the opposite direction he had come from. Pansy smiled, and when he was out of earshot, she began walking in front of the wall, passing the entrance three times until finally a door appeared. Pansy stepped in and the Trio was hot on her heals.

Pansy turned and with a smile gestured for them to have a seat on the one of the coaches that had appeared. Ron and Harry did so but Hermione walked over to a large bookcase filled with books next to a giant filing cabinet and asked, "What are all these for?"

Pansy sighed and closed the door and put several silencing and locking charms on it, then said, "Just remember what I said, you have to listen to the whole story before you decide anything. I'm going to tell you guys the whole story, Draco definitely will not approve but I think if you guys are going to be trying to help us catch whoever used the blood hex, then you need to know Draco's full story."

Once the Trio had repeated their promises to listen to the whole story, and Hermione and her had taken seats on the coaches, Pansy smiled and said, "Malfoy's are con-artists, have been for centuries, and Draco's the best."

Ron frowned and asked, "What?"

Pansy gave a little lopsided grin and said, "About two centuries ago, one of Draco's ancestors spent their entire fortune, and nearly lost all the heirlooms and the Mansion to someone in card game, in fact I believe it was one of your ancestors, and that's probably when the feud between your families started. Draco's ancestor started the tradition by conning the ministry into thinking that your ancestor had actual lost the bet, and that he owed him the land in Scotland."

Ron looked like he was going to be angry, so pansy said, "Don't be mad at Draco, he's been working to try and get your family back their land, but it's difficult to do while his father's still alive."

Ron frowned and said, "How do I know you're not just saying that so I won't kick Draco's ass the secant he gets in here?"

Pansy smiled and said, "I'm getting there, just give me a minute. So You see, nearly every generation after that continued the tradition, until Lucius, you see the what made the Malfoy's such great con-artist, was a specific gene."

Hermione asked, "What gene? What are you talking about?"

Pansy asked, "Have you all met Tonks?"

Ron and Harry looked terribly confused but nodded and Hermione asked, "What does she have to do with this?"

Pansy sighed and said, "Have you seen her ability, Metamorphmagus?"

They all nodded and Hermione asked, "Where is this going?"

Pansy opened the file in her hands and said, "Tonks is only 25% active Metamorphmagus."

Ron frowned and asked, "What do you mean active? I thought you either were Metamorphmagus or you weren't?"

Pansy smiled and said, "Yes, someone either has the gene or they don't, but someone can have the gene and never use it to it's full potential, Tonk's uses 25% of its potential. Now Draco's grandfather was 89% active Metamorphmagus."

Hermione went wide eyed and said, "Oh!"

Harry asked, "I don't understand what that has to do with anything?"

Herminie said, "I read a book that said that theoretically if a Metamorphmagus was fully active, they could make themselves look like anyone."

Pansy said, "Yes, but that's not all, The Malfoys have a long history of not only being highly active Metamorphmagus but they also have the ability to see and mimic magical signatures."

Herminie said, "So not only could they look exactly like someone ells, but they could mimic their magical signature…"

Pansy nodded and said, "As long as the person had less power than them they could mimic it to a T, well enough that not even the Ministry could tell the difference between the real one and the Malfoy."

Ron and Harry went wide eye as they realize what that meant, and Harry asked, "Wait, if that is what makes them the best con-artists than why wasn't Lucius a con-artist as well?"

Pansy sighed and said, "Draco's grandmother was a Veela, making Lucius a half Veela, and the Veela gene is more dominant than the Metamorphmagus gene, so Lucius is not a Metamorphmagus."

Hermione said, "And Draco?"

Pansy looked sad as she said, "Lucius was very upset that he couldn't uphold the family legacy, so he did everything he could to make sure Draco could, it's why he married Narcissa, because the Black family is well known for having active Metamorphmagus."

Hermione asked, "Is he one?"

Pansy nodded and said, "That's how our story begins, Draco's grandfather had died, but Lucius was still getting requests from people high up who knew about the Malfoy's being con-artist, so Lucius had Draco do the cons. Draco did his first con when he was only eight. He was good, better than his grandfather; he was observant and could pick on behavior and accents. He was almost perfect, and Lucius used him to get in a good position, to help clear the Malfoy name. Draco was the best, but no one's perfect, and Draco got caught."


	3. Chapter 3: Secret Society

Hermione frowned and asked, "What do you mean he got caught?"

Pansy smiled and said, "Lucius had Draco go into Gringots as some rich guy and take a few of the man's family heirlooms, Draco had already managed to acquire the guys key, he got in, got the heirloom and was almost out when the guy he was impersonating, his brother showed up, they were twins. The man screamed that he was a fake and Draco was so surprised he lost control of the change. Not even the goblins had been able to tell that Draco wasn't the man."

Ron asked, "He got past the goblins?"

Pansy nodded and said, "That was when he was ten. The top goblins intervened before the brother could call the Aurors, they brought Draco into the Secret Society."

Ron and Hermione gasped, and Harry asked, "What's the Secret Society?"

Hermione said, "It's a society run by Gringots with the authority of the government designed to help prevent and catch crime that the Auroras aren't responsible for, thieves, rapists, drug dealers, anything that's not covered in the Dark Wizards. Unlike Auroras, they work in secret, and the agents are privately funded by Gringots."

Harry frowned and said, "I've never heard of them."

Hermione said, "You wouldn't have, they supposedly disbanded four years ago, but some people think that was just a ruse so the agents could go deeper underground, get in on all the darker dealings."

Pansy nodded and said, "Draco became a top agent, he's really good at solving crimes and catching criminals, he's very good at picking out who's actually the victim and who's faking, but he was slightly unreliable, he's been known to drop cases if there is any indication his family might be involved. His drop rate was so high they assigned him to my father's team."

Ron nodded and said, "You're dad's a retired unmentionable, he was the top agent before the reform."

Pansy nodded and said, "Daddy thought Draco was a great agent but him and one of the other team members did not get along well, apparently she was one of the people whom Draco conned as a child. They were getting to the point where the team was fighting to much to actually function right when I became an agent, my scores where high enough that the Goblins wanted me to start my own team and Draco would be my first subordinate, a sort of test run, if I can keep Draco on track I'll get a bigger team when we graduate."

Hermione asked, "why would they form a team in Hogwarts?"

Pansy said, "Besides that fact that they wanted unbiased eyes on the Boy-who-lived? Drugs. Someone in Hogwarts is involved with a drug dealing syndicate, selling muggle drugs like meth and Heroin to young witches and wizards and using the school as a base for shipments. Just two weeks ago we found a bag that used wizarding storage, it had 8 kilos of heroin and several hallucinogens."

Harry asked, "What do you mean unbiased?"

Pansy laughed and said, "It was quite obvious you were going to be in Gryffindor, and they knew Draco would intentionally be rude to you because of the past history between your family."

Harry frowned and asked, "What?"

Pansy laughed and said, "Haven't you heard the stories about Lucius and your father's feud? It's almost as legendary as the Weasley Malfoy feud, they picked on Severus, who was technically under Lucius's wing, and when Lucius went to confront your father, who was the designated 'leader', you're dad hexed him a good one. Draco grew up hearing about that insolent 'Potter' and then his mother told him about how in 3rd year your mother stole her boyfriend and the true love of her life. Both of his parents told him there was no chance you wouldn't turn out to be anything but a hurtful Gryffindor. Add that history onto the fact that you already more famous than him, it's a surprise he didn't pick a fight with you the first day."

Hermione frowned and said, "That explains a lot."

Pansy nodded and said, "Anyway, about a month ago there was a small leak in our resource department, and someone sent letters to several people informing them that Draco was the con-artist who stole from them."

Hermione said, "You think someone who was involved in one of his cons is the one using a blood hex?"

Pansy nodded and said, "I'm certain of it, the blood hex hit some magical nerves in Draco's back, if he wasn't a Metamorphmagus it wouldn't matter, but because of it, it's more painful for him and the pain makes it hard for him to concentrate enough to change."

Harry said, "So whoever used the hex knew what Draco is?"

Pansy nodded and said, "And Draco thinks they knew he's been trying to right his family's wrongs."

Ron asked, "What?"

Herminie said, "Ignore him, why does Draco think that?"

Pansy groaned and said, "I have no idea, he said he just got the impression that whoever it was didn't believe he could change and that he wouldn't ever be anything more than a con man."

Harry frowned and asked, "Is it safe for him to be walking around by himself?"

Pansy frowned and said, "It won't matter either way. Blood Hexes are designed to cause more pain than even the unforgivable torture curse, and unlike a regular hex they never miss, it doesn't matter if Draco walking around or if he locks himself away in the dungeons, if someone has his blood and is using it for Blood magic nothing matters, and the fact that they've already left a physical mark means distance won't make a difference."

Harry frowned and asked, "How do you plan to catch them?"

Pansy frowned, but before she could answer a knock came from the door. Pansy got up and looked through a little peep hole in the door before opening it. Draco had his hands in his pocket and said, "Hello darling, how are the children?"

Pansy gave him a look and asked, "What took you so long?"

Draco laughed and said, "I was accosting a first year who somehow managed to get both her legs stuck in trick stairs. Very flexible, by the way we can mark her off, according to that darling painting by the stairs this is the secant time she managed to do that, the other time she was stuck the entire day of the incident."

Pansy rolled her eyes and asked, "Did you get her name?"

Draco dug into his pocket and pulled out a tiny piece of parchment, "Her name, her number, her home address, her measurements, her family pet, oh also apparently she thinks that I'm the next hottest thing after Potter, and has a thing for Weasley, so she has terrible taste."

Herminie asked, "She told you all that?"

Draco nodded and as he walked over to dig through one of the filing cabinets and said, "Oh yes, happens all the time when girls find out I'm Bi. Apparently that means that I want to fuck them _and _be there friend."

Pansy said, "Draco!"

Draco looked up and said, "You did it to, only in your case I _only_ wanted to be your friend."

Pansy blushed and said, "Draco!"

Draco shrugged as he pulled out a file and said, "I met your father before I met you and he was always talking about 'his baby girl', kind of a major turn off."

At this point Pansy just shook her head and said, "I don't know why I put up with you."

Draco closed the filing cabinet and handed Pansy the file. Pansy took the file with a frown as Draco walked over to the Coach Herminie was sitting on, The golden Trio were surprised when he sat next to her, but then he pulled the middle cushion out and revealed what looked like a cubby full of snacks, "Darling, remind me to refill my secret stashes, they are looking rather depleted." Draco grabbed a package that had a foreign language on it then seemed to realize the other were there and said, "You may have some if you want, just don't touch the jawbreakers, they're laced with arsenic."

Herminie said, "You laced jawbreakers with poison?"

Draco opened his little package to reveal some sort of chocolate, and before biting into it said, "No, Nott keeps giving them to me, you'd think after the first time he'd realize I caught on."

Harry asked, "If you know they're poisoned, why do you keep them?"

Draco wrinkled his nose and said, "What do you suggest I do with them, give them to first years? I tried that and Pansy threatened to force them down my throat."

Ron asked, "You tried to poison first years?"

Draco sighed and said, "You do realize they would have to eat at least a dozen to actually do any lasting harm, one of those little candies has less arsenic than an apple core, and people eat those all the time."

Herminie asked, "Why do you know that?"

Draco said, "Why do I know that you weigh a hundred and fifty-eight pounds? Why do I know that Potter's got 20-90 vision? That Weasley had to go to the hospital after being bit by a magical spider when he was only six? They seem like useless tidbits but could be quite useful."

Pansy said, "Draco, you're freaking the children out with your Con mind-set. Why did you give me Summer's file?"

Draco said, "Apparently he's dealing, that flexible little thing I just hooked up with bought an ounce from him. Do I look like I'm a druggie?"

Pansy said, "Yes you do, do you have any proof that she wasn't just trying to get in your good graces?"

Draco rolled his eyes and dug into one of his pockets and pulled out a packet and tossed it to Pansy. Pansy looked it over before putting it into the file and saying, "Same packaging as the other we picked up. Can I have a chocolate frog?"

Draco said, "Yes but you have to take it from that stash in that coach, not the stash in this coach."

Pansy frowned and asked, "Are you serious?"

Draco said, "Those frogs are older they need to be eaten first, these ones are younger and need to mature a bit."

Pansy sighed and pulled out the cushion between her and Ron to reveal another cubby, this one had even more candy. She browsed through till she found a chocolate frog and a peppermint stick, Hermione frowned and asked, "Why do you have a stash of candy in both of the coaches?"

Pansy laughed and said, "Draco has stashes of food and candy _everywhere_!"

Ron frowned and asked, "Why?"

Draco grabbed another candy and said, "I'm a hungry growing boy, I will not be deprived of my snacks."

Pansy said, "There was this one time Lucius got the idea that Draco was getting fat and made the house elves hide all the food in the house, Narcissa managed to sneak him some food but he went a couple weeks without any food and ever since he hides stashes of food everywhere in case something like that happens again."

Draco glared at Pansy and said, "That was just that one time."

Pansy sighed and said, "It happened three times, I know because each time you wrote to me saying the world was going to end if you didn't get some sugar."

Draco frowned and said, "Those other two don't count, there was still actual food in the manor."

Pansy sighed and said, "It was locked in a glass case so you could see it, but couldn't actually get to it, if you hadn't filched the key you might have starved."

Draco made a dismissing gesture and said, "The house elves wouldn't let me starve."

Pansy sighed and said, "Draco, with your metabolism, you going an hour without food would be like me going a day without food."

Draco shook his head and said, "That can't be right."

Pansy opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when Ron asked, "Where you serious when you said I could have some?"

Draco blinked a few times then said, "What?"

Pansy sighed and said, "Yes he was serious, you can have some just don't eat the jawbreakers, they'll make you sick."

Ron glanced to Hermione who gestured to the tiny rock looking candies, Ron nodded and grabbed several other packages of candy and proceeded to devour them. Harry asked, "So, do you have any idea who hexed you?"

Draco groaned and said, "No, I know people who didn't hex me but I have no idea who actually did it. I think it's got to be a bookie though."

Hermione asked "A bookie?"

Pansy said, "That's what he calls people who read more than he does."

Harry asked, "Why do you think that?"

Draco said, "Because the actual hex is in the restricted section."

Pansy gasped and said, "Draco, why didn't you tell me that, that's very important."

Draco said, "Because I just found out!"

Ron asked, "What where you doing in the restricted section?"

Draco looked at his nails and said, "I'm not answering that."

Pansy sighed and said, "Please tell me you at least had a pass to be in there."

Draco grinned and said, "I could tell you that, but it wouldn't be true."

Pansy groaned and said, "Draco! You need to stop breaking the rules all the time."

Draco said, "You're such a hypocrite Pansy! One minute your encouraging me to break rules, like curfew, then your yelling at me for breaking stupid rules that really shouldn't apply to me."

Ron frowned and asked, "So you can turn into anyone?"

Draco went a little wide eyed and asked Pansy in a quiet voice, "You told them?"

Pansy said, "If they are going to help us find who did this they need to know."

Draco gave a half nod then fidgeted a bit, it was the first time the trio had seen him look nervous, after a minute he said, "If I really tried to I could theoretically look like anyone, but for practical purposes I tend to stick with guys."

There was a moment of silence before Harry's curiosity won out and he asked, "Can you show us?"

Draco looked up at Harry with eyes that look to young and filled with pain to belong to a Malfoy. Draco looked down then looked to Pansy, Pansy sighed and said, "Just show them."

Draco sighed and said, "Alright, but I'm not doing anything extreme." Draco closed his eyes and suddenly his hair seemed to darken his face seemed to shift a bit, so gradual that it wasn't till he opened his eyes that they even really noticed how much he had changed. The Golden Trio gasped as they looked into the familiar face of their fellow Gryffindor, although Neville had never looked quite so eloquent, sprawled out a crossed a coach. Neville's face winced and suddenly and a blink of an eye Draco was back in his own appearance. Draco grimaced as he sat forward, and Pansy asked, "Are you okay?"

Draco said through grounded teeth, "They definitely knew what I am."

Pansy frowned and said, "Is it still inflamed?"

Draco made a face that was impossible to interrupt, but his hard breathing was obvious that he was hurting and said, "Its fine."

"Genetics load the gun, his psychology aims it, and the environment pulls the trigger." –Gideon


	4. Chapter 4: No More Bad Reviews

**This Is NOT a chapter!**

I have decided that if I get one more mean review, with nothing nice in it I will end the story, whatever it is. I have been going through and I have gotten way to many mean reviews where people tell me everything that is wrong with the story and don't even let me know they like it! I've had people criticize my spelling, my grammar, my punctuation, my facts, the way I portrayed the characters, random lines they didn't understand, my facts, My actual writing style, my poor editing skills, you name it. So that's it, if I get one more review where someone tells me they don't like something, anything in the story, without at least saying they like the story itself, I will cut that story off. I understand constructive criticism, but really a lot of the reviews I'm getting aren't constructive, they are mean. I'm doing this on my own time. I love writing fan fiction, love putting it out there so people can read it, but if all I'm getting is mean reviews than I won't do it anymore. To those few who gave nice reviews THANK YOU, to those who gave mean reviews stop reading my stuff and go F yourself.

**NO MORE BAD REVIEWS**


	5. Chapter 5: A Curse to Stop A Curse

_Authors Note: Sorry this is such a short chapter but I really just wanted to let all my fans know that I'm sorry if my No More Bad Reviews chapter gave you a scare, I had a really bad day and got a bunch of bad reviews, so I had a bit of a moment. It was sort of mean to the fans to even suggest I might end the story. Anyway thanks to all those who showed their support, I'm working on the next part as we speak!_

Pansy made a face and said, "I'll be the judge of that, now let me see it."

Draco gave her a horrified expression and said in a voice filled with anger and laced with venom, "Pansy, I said its fine! Drop it!"

Pansy sighed and her postured was that of someone defeated, for a moment Draco started to relax, then suddenly Pansy smacked him on the back and Draco barely bit back a scream. Pansy snarled, "You are not fucking fine, now either let me see it or I'll stun your ass and carry you down to the infirmary myself."

Draco looked like he was going to bolt for the door, but Pansy cast two spells, one to keep him immobile and another that had his shirt off. Draco glared daggers at Pansy for exposing him like this, and then blushed when he notice that the three Gryffindor were staring at him. He couldn't hide the blush either, because he couldn't move, and he had never felt more self conscious before. Hermione leaned back to get a look at his back, and then her eyes went wide and she said, "Oh god, that looks terribly painful. You should definitely go to the infirmary, it looks infected."

Draco tried to shake his head no, tried to open his mouth to shout it, but couldn't move. Pansy moved over and began inspecting the wound and said, "He doesn't want Madam Pomfrey to file a report, because then the teachers might figure out that someone used a blood hex and they would have to by law do a scrying spell, and then Draco would be in serious trouble."

Draco winced as Pansy accio'ed a salve, she had used the gel before and it stung like she was putting salt in the wound. Ron frowned and said, "About that, we've been wondering what you used a blood spell for, we'll keep it quite but we kind of need to be sure you ain't give'ing as bad as your getting."

Draco wanted to snarl at Pansy to keep her mouth shut, but again was hampered by the spell keeping him still, and quickly forgot about everything as Pansy actually began putting that stuff on his wound, because it was taking everything he had not to start crying, because it Hurt! Pansy felt Draco tense, and could understand why, but they needed to know, she trusted them and knew they were not the sort to go blabbing these secrets, "Draco went with his mother shopping over the summer break, and his mother got a little carried away, so by the time they headed home it was well past midnight, and the shops all have anti-apparition spells on them so they had to walk a ways in the dark. Neither of them realized it was the full moon till they got attacked by a werewolf."

Harry gasped, "What?"

Hermione spluttered, "There wasn't any reported werewolf attacks over the summer."

Pansy gave a grim smile and said, "Draco didn't, couldn't, report it because it would ruin his mother and get him sent to Azkaban."

Ron said with wide-eyed disbelief, "He used a blood curse to prevent the moon curse from settling."

Pansy nodded to Ron then said for the benefit of the still confused, "Narcissa got bit by the werewolf before Draco could banish it, there is only one thing that will stop a bite from infecting the bitten with the moon curse, and that's if the bitten already has a curse running through their blood."

Hermione went wide-eyed with silent understanding and Harry asked, "So Draco cursed his mother?"

Pansy smiled and said, "Draco cursed her using his own blood."

When Harry still looked confused Hermione said, "He cursed her to outlive her son."

Harry looked truly surprised as he asked, "That's all?"

Pansy gave a sad smile and said, "It's the worst think a parent could ever experience, having to bury their own child, but it was the only thing Draco could think of that was strong enough to keep the other curse from tainting her blood, and he only had a limited amount of time."

Ron frowned and said, "Whoever casted the hex is probably piggy backing on that curse."

Harry looked completely lost and Hermione looked surprised and impressed as she said, "It would take a lot less energy, and that would completely cover up their tracks, if you tried to track the curse you'd find that Draco was the one who casted it."

Pansy nodded her head as she finished coating Draco's back with the wretched goop, and said, "You see why he doesn't want a report to be filed."


	6. Chapter 6: Secret Impersonation

When Pansy finally let up the spells Draco snarled, "I do not appreciate your double standards! What happened to that bloody Secrecy agreement?"

Pansy smiled at Draco, who in a rush to snatch up his shirt and put it on, gave Ron and Harry a good look at the wound on his back. Both of them winced at the slight of the long gash running from the tip of his spine to his right shoulder, it looked like someone had taken a thick sword and gouged him open. Draco glared daggers at Pansy before pulling on his shirt, black to hide any blood that might get on it. Pansy sighed and said, "You know they only made the secrecy agreement so you wouldn't tell Severus or your mother about being an agent, and so I wouldn't tell anyone in power what you've done in the past without at least consulting you."

Draco sighed and said, "I've got lead on who might actually be bringing in the drugs tomorrow."

Pansy frowned and asked in disbelief, "You do?"

Draco made a face and said, "Well no, Severus does."

Pansy said, "Draco, what did I say about impersonating teachers?"

Draco smirked, and in a voice that sounded remarkably like Pansy's said, "If I ever catch you impersonating a teacher again, without letting me know ahead of time that it's for a case, I'll de-man you."

Pansy blushed and said, "Don't do that, it's creepy hearing my voice with your face!"

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "You're just in a poor mood, the other night you thought it was hilarious!"

Hermione asked, "Can you really impersonate anyone?"

Draco once again seemed to have forgotten the Golden Trio was in the room, he ran a hand nervously through his hair and said, "Not anyone."

Pansy elaborated, "He can't impersonate Dumbledore or Harry."

Ron frowned and asked, "How do you know that?"

Pansy grinned and said, "He tried to, and it failed epically."

Draco shuttered and said, "You forgot my mother, and the Dark Lord, but those are for entirely different reasons."

Hermione asked, "What do you mean?"

Draco glanced up and said, "Well Potter and the Headmaster are impossible to impersonate because they have to much magical energy, and I can't impersonate a soul derived from a horcrux, and my mother's magical signature is to intertwined with my own for me to impersonate, plus that's just creepy."

Ron asked, "What about your dad?"

Draco went a little pale and said, "I'd rather not ever do that again."

Pansy sighed and said, "That was really weird, you getting stuck like that."

Harry and Hermione asked, "What?"

Pansy smiled sadly and said, "It's why Draco doesn't like to try out new impersonations, about a year ago he got stuck as his father for a whole week, it's why he refuses to change into a girl, he's afraid he might get stuck."

Draco shuttered and said, "I don't even want to imagine having those horrible parts all the time."

Harry suddenly asked, "When was it that you tried to impersonate me?"

Draco glanced at the door and said, "I don't know what your talking about."

Pansy laughed and said, "He tried it first year, he was so angry when he found out he couldn't even get your features down."

Draco gave Pansy a dark glare and Hermione pointing to herself then Ron, she asked, "Wait, have you ever impersonated us?"

Draco glanced at his nails and asked, "Do you really want to know?"

Pansy smacked Draco on the back of the head and said, "Obviously she does or she wouldn't have asked!"

Draco rubbed his head and said, "Fine, yes I have, a couple of times."

Ron went pale and Harry asked, "I thought you didn't impersonate girls?"

Draco shrugged and said, "I prefer not to, but I needed to check out some books, and it would look very odd if I was checking out books."

Pansy snarled, "You did what?"

Draco went wide eyed and said, "It's not like I kept them for more than a day! And no one check out enough books for me to slip in without suspicion!"

Ron finally found his voice and asked, "When did you impersonate me?"

Draco bit his lip and said, "Um, well… you see…"

Pansy suddenly snarled, "what did you do?"

Draco said, "I fixed it so it doesn't matter!" When Pansy just gave him an evil deadly glare he said, "Okay, there was the one time first year when Percy caught me out of bounds, but I fixed it!"

Hermione asked, "How did you fix it?"

Draco looked pale as he said, "Well, you see I might have impersonated Percy so I could take back the detention slip and the two hundred points!"

The golden Trio obviously didn't know what to think of that, so Pansy asked, "And? What else?"

Draco groaned and said, "I haven't done anything bad, I promise?"

Pansy gave him another death glare, so Draco fessed up, "Fine, I needed a Weasley name when I went to Gringots so I could get the number of their vault so I can start making the transfer, but it didn't work and now he's got three vaults with about three hundred gallons in each and I think his brother Bill might think he's a prostitute but he thought it was funny."

Draco had spoken so fast that when he finally stopped talking the Golden Trio asked in unison, "What?"

Draco groaned and put his head in his hands and Pansy said, "Let me get this straight. You impersonated Ron, went to Gringots to try and get his parents account number so you could take money from your father's account to put in, but the Goblins won't give the information to minors, so you pretended that you wanted to start your own account three times?"

Draco said, "yeah, basically."

Pansy asked, "What was the part about his brother?"

Draco grinned and said, "Real funny guy he is, asked if Ron was prostituting or selling illegal drugs to get the money and Ron, sort of, might have, been offended by the drug bit."

Ron yelled, "Bill thinks I'm a prostitute?"

Hermione said, "Ron, your missing the point!" When Ron just gave her a skeptical look she added, "Didn't you always say you would do anything to have a bank vault of your own with money in it?" Ron nodded, and Hermione sighed in agitation, "Now you have three, and they all have quite a bit of money in them."

Ron frowned and said, "No I don't."

Hermione looked like she want to strangle him, so Draco said, "Actually you do, since I set them up when I was impersonating you, so they are keyed in to match your signature, you could access them if you wanted to, just walk in and asked to take a look at your vaults, Yours are 1991, 555, and 911, Oh and your brother Charley had two, 311 and 568, and your brother Percy has three 554, 553 and 551, and Bill has one which is 552. They each have at least 2 hundred Galleons in them, and your 911 vault has a few of your old family heirlooms that my great grandfather stole and 1991 has the deeds to your half of your ancestral land, I almost had the other half too but my father got suspicious that the French guy, whom I was impersonating to try and buy the land back, was trying to swindle him, so it might be a few years before I get the rest of it to you. Oh and 311, Charley's vault has several painting of some of your old relatives, including one woman who looks exactly like your mother, and there is the furniture that went in your old mansion in 552."

The golden Trio just stared in utter shock so Draco said, "I have it all written down, if you want it, so I don't ever forget which vault goes to what person."

Ron numbly nodded, Draco took that as a yes and walked over to the filing cabinets, he tapped one twice with his wand and when the thing pulled out he reached into the very back and pulled out an old piece of parchment that was folded in half. Draco unfolded the parchment and said, "This is just what I've put in it, it's not including what I've managed to transfer into it, or the complex interest I had the goblins set up, so if you want to know for sure what all is in your vaults you'll have to ask a goblin for an assessment."

Ron

1991 two hundred (200) galleons Deeds to half of the ancestral land in Scotland

555 four hundred (400) galleons

911 three hundred (300) galleons and eighteen family heirlooms

Charley

311 two hundred and fifty (250) galleons, Five (5) Family's paintings

568 three hundred (300) galleons

Bill

552 four hundred (400) galleons

Percy

551 two hundred (200) galleons

553 two hundred (200) galleons

554 two hundred (200) galleons

Ron seemed to read and reread the note a hundred times, but finally asked, "Why? Why would you give us your money?"

Draco sighed and said, "This isn't my money, it's the money my great great grandfather took from your great great grandfather. Normally I would give it to your parents, but the Goblins wouldn't share the vault number unless one of them was there, and I think they suspected it was me impersonating you, so if you had an alternate bank vault they wouldn't have told me it in case I decided I wanted to steal or something."

Pansy asked, "isn't it going to look suspicious when you take something out of your vaults and everything just happened to go into a Weasley vault?"

Draco girnned and said, "That's exactly it, Draco Malfoy never touched a thing in those vaults. No father sold all those things to French Man with deep pockets, pockets that might be connected to one of the older vaults that Father overlooked putting down on file."


End file.
